Into Flames
by TheGirlwithaPin
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has to lead, against all odds she must survive. (AU-Startrek like universe.) JoJo's her roommate, Spock is her teacher, Prim's in Medical and has met a soul she needs to mend... Review Please-
1. Chapter 1

_Rewrite! Or restart, of a story. AU, forgive me for typos, in a hurry cause of finals, etc. Hunger Games copyright suzanne collins, Star Trek is belonging to Paramount._

_Here it is! More to come tomorrow!_

* * *

Preface

Star Trek: Into Flames

_"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red, than her lips red:  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound:  
I grant I never saw a goddess go,  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet by heaven, I think my love as rare,  
As any she belied with false compare." -sonnet 130, William Shakespeare_

Katniss Everdeen, in the small cafe regarded her more than innocent roommate. Johanna Mason, short mouse-like hair and strong stature joked with the sullen friend eating a dish that was foreign.

The dish was vegetarian, a Vulcan type of soup. Johanna was irritated that Katniss had yet to do anything remotely social while at Starfleet Academy. She was mainly at thier dorm, or in one of the labs, studying. Yet, Johanna knew that something was amiss, for she was sneaking out of campus at the middle of the night, and doing who knows what.

"We can go to that new bar? It has cool stools that you can spin in." JoJo groaned, for her olive skinned friend had yet to face her.

Katniss knew that at somepoint that she would have to tell her, but couldn't bring herself to do so. She had been taking walks in a forest by the docks, she would sometimes see Mockingjays, a bird that could replicate songs. It reminded her of home, reminded her of her sister, her father.

Her sister, Primrose, or known collectively as Prim, was in medical school. She wanted to become a doctor, a healer, a savoir. She was very talented, and had taken up playing the flute. At home, her father worked in the mines, and before he was blown to bits in an accident, he had taught Katniss how to survive.

Her father held the rank of Commander before he passed, passing on his skills to his eldest. Katniss was taught how to fight, using Vulcan techniques and human anatomy knowledge. She could tell what all the plants were by sight and smell, animals were even less of a challenge. Katniss, however, could sing. She made all the birds chorus after her, especially the Mockingjays. Her language skills were exceptional, her observations always correct. She specialized in advanced combat, her accuracy was dead on, always.

Katniss never missed a target, whether by arrow, knife, bullet or energy ray. Katniss was on a different track than most in Starfleet, she was asked to head a newly created ship when she graduated. The Admirals wanted her to design it, be part of it. Be a leader. That was why she was up at night, but that was only part of it. It was daunting sure, but not impossible.

Katniss faced JoJo, lips in a tight line. "I'm fine, I have to go study." She just made another excuse. There would be many more to come, but the grey eyed, raven haired braided cadet knew nothing of it...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: FIRST CHAPTER! All characters, etc go to respective owners... here it is!

* * *

Chapter One: Caught Journal

(Katniss)

The class was one of my favorites, even with challenges. It was graded by a ridiculous teacher, one of the most prestigious of the Academy. He wasn't like that though, just a genius.

He is perfect, even if a Vulcan hybrid, it doesn't change. His intellect was remarkable, fascinating, even. I pick up my PADD and start to type. Spock, our professor in xenolingistics, was instructing on Vulcan teachings, it was high level, but I had already mastered the tongue. I had mastered many, and it took a lot of discipline to not by bored. I wasn't in Spock's class, for he was attractive and all, but he caught on and noticed if I was staring at him for too long.

I take my time, writing a poem in the structure of Soren's teachings. Spock was teaching of Syboks, which were like Shakespeare.

_Ice is said to burn, Fire is said to chill_

_Drowning, they say, is to fly._

_Therefore opposites are their reciprocals._

_Beauty is a thorns nest, Roses_

_smell of death. And in this cruel universe,_

_opposites attract-_

_A clueless Vulcan, a wise Human-_

_a hybrid is an equilibrium._

_If the universe could ever be kind_

_be kind to him, not to me-_

_for he is better than thee._

The bell chimes, and other cadets file out, I hurry over when my recent work on my PADD is collected with the others. Notes check, and Commander Spock will not like it, he will disapprove. For his star student just wrote in Vulcan about him, in the style of Soren, not Sybok.

I take my leave, head held down in shame, dreading the future.

At lunch, I find Johanna, spunky roommate friend, sitting with Finnick Odair, a fellow cadet.

"SUP! Katniss!" he hollers, waving me over.

i internally groan, today is going to be worsening by the minute. I sit down across from them, undoing my braid in the process. I'm not hungry, it doesn't matter now.

"Wrote a poem in class instead of taking notes. Teacher's gonna be pissed." I say, JoJo's eyes go wide, but before she can respond, Finnick askes

"What teacher?"

JoJo answers, "Pointy Eared Logic faced hobogoblin."

"You're screwed."

I respond, despair weakening my control, "You mean fucked?"

"Yeah, what the hell did you write?"

I recall the class with great detail. Nothing else is to be said, for the day-

It was going to get stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: SPOCK POV next! love writing him, but i love katniss too. All rights go to respective owners- poem is by william wordsworth_

Chapter 2-Distractions

(Spock)

"She was a Phantom of delight

When first she gleamed upon my sight;

A lovely Apparition, sent

To be a moment's ornament;

Her eyes as stars of Twilight fair;

Like Twilight's, too, her dusky hair;

But all things else about her drawn

From May-time and the cheerful Dawn;

A dancing Shape, an Image gay,

To haunt, to startle, and way-lay."- William Wordsworth

He had never had a student this talented, this skilled.

But he never had a student shake him to his core. Spock had never taught the teachings of Soren for many reasons. he had been illogical, he had gone mad, it drove him to not control his emotions. His human side that he refused to acknowledge.

Katniss had wrote a piece on based on Soren's teachings, about him and her frusterations. It was illogical for him to be infuriated at her for not being challenged enough. however, he was attracted to her, so it would therefore be illogical to tutor her, to teach her more.

To pursue her.

Spock picked up his PADD, his long, nimble fingers striking the screen. He looked up her schedule, wrote a message to her. He wrote it in Vulcan, not Standard. Spock knew it was illogical, but he had no control...

(katniss, time: 5:30 pm)

I changed into the standard undershirt and ripped jeans, sitting on my bed, braiding my damp hair fresh from a shower. My PADD chimes, signaling a message. I pick it up, reading the sender...

I gasp. Commander Spock was the sender. I was so screwed. i groan, and read the contents, I realIze that it's in Vulcan.

High Vulcan. Shit.

The one language that I have trouble with. I attempt to translate it.

_Thou shall meet me for a debate of teachings. Tommorrow at 7 in the evening._

_Live long and Prosper_

_-Commander Spock_


End file.
